Take Two
by ironlithiumsodium
Summary: Lily receives something unexpected in the middle of the night. And is even more surprised to have receive it from her dear friend whom she had lost contact with for years.
1. An Unexpected Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

A/N: Hello! So this is my first published fanfic and I'd be really grateful if you leave some reviews. Like was it okay? Does it need more improvement? Points to be taken? Tips? Also, thank you for being interested in my story. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy! (:

* * *

The rain was falling like silver arrows from the sky, hitting the ground and breaking into a million drops. The wind blew fiercely and lightning illuminated the starless sky every few minutes always accompanied by the loud rumble of thunder. One can truly say it was stormy that night. Everyone hid under the protection of their roofs and walls. Not a single soul was seen outside the street of Godric Hollow except for one small owl with a piece of parchment hooked to its feet, battling the wild gales of the wind and the piercing rain. It flew to a lighted window and gently tapped on the glass. A woman in a red robe with her red hair tied into a bun walked towards the window and saw the little owl struggling to keep its wings flapping. The woman immediately came to the owl's aid and opened the window to let it in. As soon as the window opened, the owl hurriedly went in and dropped to the table by the window.

"Oh, you poor thing" said the woman to the owl, dabbing its brown feathers with tissue to make them dry. She set the candle she was holding beside the owl to make it feel warm. The owl hooted in appreciation and pulled the letter it brought to the woman.

"Hmm…" she picked up the letter and unrolled it, feeling the parchment paper with her nimble fingers as she flattened it against the table. It was wet in some parts and the writing was a bit blotted. She recognized the writing as she saw it. She knew it all too well, as if it were her own. She read the letter, eager to know what it contained and hopeful.

"Dear Lil," it said. "I miss you and I hope you know that. I just want you to know I'm sorry…for everything. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. Not ever. I dearly wish that we can start over, be friends again. Only if you wish it. And I am ready to forgive the insufferable wonderboy, James, for all the pains he caused me in my childhood. I was wondering if you're available soon? Could we meet at our usual spot? I shall await your owl.

Always,

Severus"

Lily smiled as she read the letter with a few tears escaping her eyes. She was truly happy knowing she hadn't really lost Severus. He was her best friend and he always will be. But she never thought of Severus to be the one to write letters like this. She knew then that Severus was a changed man and truly deserved her forgiveness. Knowing that Severus was ready to make amends with her husband was even greater news. She opened the table drawer and grabbed a parchment and a quill. She began writing her reply with a graceful hand.

"Dear Sev,

Oh how glad I am that you sent me an owl. I miss you, too, you know? It's been years since we had proper communication. My heart is swelling with happiness now, Sev. And I'm glad to know that you'd want to let go of the grudge you're holding for my insufferable wonderboy husband, James. I dearly miss hanging out with you and would be really glad to meet you at our usual place. Maybe on the 30th of November? It's just a week from now. And oh, I have wonderful news to tell you!

Always,

Lily"

She rolled the parchment and tied it with a golden ribbon. The owl hopped towards it, ready to deliver yet another letter. Lily gently put a hand on the letter and the owl looked at her with such big bright yellow eyes, confused and puzzled.

"Not now. It's still stormy outside. You better get some rest first." She explained to the little owl. "Perhaps you may send it this morning." She patted the owl and gave it a small smile. She stood up from her chair and saw James sleeping snugly on the bed, his jet black hair sticking out in every direction just the way she likes it with a dreamy smile plastered on his face. She walked to him and lied beside him happy and content. Before she fell asleep, she turned her bright green almond-shaped eyes at the man she loved and gently planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, still dreaming. She smiled, too, for everything that was happening to her. She smiled at the thought of Severus finally seeing the light, of new friendships, and of a new addition to the Potter household. She thought of all the beautiful things and gently her lids covered the bright green glassy orbs.


	2. Second Chances and Loyalties

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. We all know that.**

A/N: So, the story kind of takes a different turn. I haven't really expected it to turn out like this. In truth, I had something else in mind but here it is. I think it's pretty cool, though. Let's just see what'll happen next and hopefully, it works out. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy your reading and don't forget to drop a review if you have some suggestions or ideas. (:

* * *

The rain had cleared early in the morning but grey clouds still hung low in the sky. The sun hadn't come up yet and the wind was still blowing hard and cold. But the little owl was well on its way to Spinner's End. It flew boldly over the houses, letting its wings get caught in the wind. Despite the gloomy weather, the owl hooted happily as it went. It was a long flight from Godric's Hollow to Spinner's End but the owl showed no signs of tire. By the time it arrived at the Snape's residence, it was fifteen minutes past one. A sallow skinned man matted with greasy black hair received the owl in and took the parchment as quickly as he can, not minding so much about the owl. As the man read the letter, his long pale face brightened with a crooked smile. The owl looked at him, hooted and took off for its journey back to the owl post. He still ignored the owl. Apparently, the man was drowned in his happiness. In fact, it's the first time in years he'd been truly happy. He hadn't really expected to receive anything back when he sent that owl. He thought she would just ignore it but she didn't, and he was really grateful for that. And he wasn't going to blow his second chance away, he promised himself.

"Severus!" A high-pitched voice called out along with a loud series of knocks on the door. "Severus!" It said again, with irritation and a sense of command in it. He folded the letter carefully and inserted it in the yellowing pages of a leather notebook before he walked to the door. His face was back in his usual pallor state, stony and cold. It seemed like the happiness in him was sucked out as quickly as it came.

"Bellatrix," He said, dropping the name so casually. "I'd appreciate it more if you didn't bang on my door like that." She looked at him in contempt, her lips drawn in a tight line.

"Let me in." She said in a commanding voice and lightly, Severus stepped aside and let her through.

"To what do I have the pleasure of having you in my home?" He inquired with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You call this a home?" she snorted and sat herself on a couch of red worn-out leather. "The Dark Lord called for us yesterday but you weren't there. Didn't you feel him calling under your skin? Or are you ignoring his calls? Tell me, Severus, where do your loyalties lie?" She said, eyeing him suspiciously with dark eyes almost as dark as the night. He stared square back at her, dark eyes meeting each other. If ever he was taken aback or horrified, he showed no signs of it. He showed nothing a traitor would have expressed if he was being mistrusted by a colleague. But no one knows what he really thinks or feels, he had always worn a mask.

"It seems like the Dark Lord does not tell you everything, then. He sent me on a special task, a task he thinks only I can do. You very well know I am loyal to him and he knows that as well. Why would he send me to such a task if he did not deem me as trustworthy?" His words were dagger that pierced through the woman's core. She had always wanted to be Voldemort's most trusted servant, apparently not. For a moment, she was dumbfounded and did not utter a word. Her face was as ruffled as her dark frizzy curls.

"What was that task then?" she asked, trying to refute his claim, testing him.

"If the Dark Lord did not tell you, then why should I? I think he has reasons for his silence. He must not have trusted you enough to let you in all of his plans." He threw the words at her with a triumphant look on his face. Her pride was deeply wounded, he knew. Offended, she stood up and walked away. She stopped at the door, not even turning her head as to glance back.

"I don't see why the Dark Lord trusts you so much, Snape. Everything about you reeks out suspicion. I still don't trust you." She said her last words of rebuttal, to ease her wounded pride a bit, before opening the door. She stepped out into the small dirty street and banged the door close. He gave an amused at the door and sat on the chair Bellatrix had seated herself a while ago. He closed his eyes and everything became dark. But a bit of light crept in his shut eyes and illuminated the darkness under his closed lids. It was just a while ago that he felt exuberant but right then he was troubled. He sat there pondering about something. About a lot of things, exactly.

It was an hour later when he felt it, a burning sensation in his left arm that snapped him out of his reverie. Such was the pain of being summoned. He got out into the narrow street and felt the chill in the air. The weather had not exactly warmed to the day and the sun was ever so shy to show its face. A little peep it gave every now and then from behind the grey clouds. But Severus did not mind the cold so much and disapparated right there in the lonely street.


End file.
